


Killing Me Softly, With His Cuteness

by waveofahand



Series: 30 Second Fanfics [3]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 30 Second Fanfic, And then spank you, Beatles 1964, Johnny wants to squeeze you to death, M/M, Miami Beach, Paul McCartney is being dangerously cute, Spanking (mentioned), Watch out Macca!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofahand/pseuds/waveofahand
Summary: Paul McCartney is splashing around in the waves of sunny Miami Beach. John is watching him. John wants to kill him.





	Killing Me Softly, With His Cuteness

He was killing him.

Macca was just _killing_ him.

John Lennon watched the young Paul McCartney splashing amid the waves of Miami and thought, “He looks like an adorable water spaniel puppy, and I just want to squeeze him to death."

I mean, _look_ at him, though...if that hair gets wet he’ll look a proper seal, and I might have to club him dead and take him back to the hotel with me. No, wait. That's the second time I've thought about killing Paul! Why do I want to kill him just for being cute? Why can’t I think straight when this beautiful little elf is gamboling about and teasing me like a testosterone-laden water nymph?

I could _just kill him_, though!  
  
And Cynthia is here...I’m going to kill him because I can’t kiss him.

Wait… Why are all of my thoughts going so violent right now?

Because he’s killing ME, that’s why, and I ought to spank him for it. Wait, no. Again with the violence? _Get a grip_, Lennon! No, _wait_, that came out wrong. I mean, come on, son, take yourself in hand! Oh, God, _that's_ not what I meant, why is my mind completely in the gutter? Pull yourself together, lad. Get ahold of yourself and have some discipline. No, no, that's not what I meant. The mind, Lennon, the mind. Discipline the mind! 

That Macca’s got me all undone; he’s making me stupid. No, I say NO! No gripping, no misbehaving. No slapping that freakishly perfect little monkey before me.

_And no spanking_!

John felt like Lenny in “Of Mice and Men” – all affection, all passion with no brains – he just wanted to hug Paul and pet him and squeeze him until he was dead.

No, wait!!  
  
Lennon stood there, hands on his hips and heaved a huge and confused sigh as he frankly stared. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t take his eyes off of his partner.

At that moment, Paul looked up at him with a radiant smile, hazel-brown eyes sparking right into his own, and shouted, “Johnny! Isn't this great? Such a sunny beach, and the water is actually warm! I want to stay right here, forever!”   
  
And John felt his heart break into a million pieces as he smiled back.

He wanted to just smack Paul for being so cute when he was _so_ untouchable.

_Spanking_, he thought, again. Oh yes. All of this unintentional teasing by his princess would nevertheless call for a spanking sooner or later.

Unless John himself died first, from looking at all the cuteness.


End file.
